This grant is for fellows' and faculty travel and expenses related to holding the First Clinical Immunology Society (CIS) Primary Immune Deficiency Consortium Conference. This grant request is for 37% of funding required to support travel and expenses to attend this conference. Additional funding will be solicited from pharmaceutical and biotechnology companies. The mission of the CIS Primary Immune Deficiency Consortium Conference is to capitalize upon a mentoring program already in place to train young investigators in the diagnosis and treatment of primary immunodeficiency diseases in an intensive meeting in a setting that encourages interactive participation. The CIS, in collaboration with the new USIDNet Consortium funded by the National Institutes of Health, is proposing to develop an intensive 1-1/2 day course to be held in May 2005 in Boston, MA. The topic of this conference will be primary Primary Immunodeficiency, and will include topics geared towards advanced fellows in training, junior faculty as well as noted experts in this field. The primary goal is to continue to advance education on the diagnosis, molecular defects, complications, and treatment of these complex diseases. The secondary goals are to develop the careers of new scientists in this area of academic medicine, and to enhance awareness of Clinical Immunology and its importance in scientific discoveries and clinical applications. The third set of goals is to stimulate future collaborations between young investigators in different medical centers and countries, and between new investigators and experienced physician / scientists in the field. The conference will include formal research presentations, case and panel discusions with new investigators and experienced faculty. Participants will include twenty (20) faculty and sixty (60) young investigators. Principle topics will focus on: Antibody Deficiency; Combined Immune Defects; Neutrophil Disorders; Laboratory Evaluation of Primary Immunodeficiency; Immune Reconstiution, and the Use of Standard and Novel Therapies.